Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Year
Warning! Do not edit without permission from MikuLuigi07. Hatsune Miku: -Project DIVA- Dreamy Year is an upcoming rhythm game developed by SEGA and Crypton Future Media and published by SEGA for the Playstation 4 and Nintendo Switch. The game features Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, MEIKO, & KAITO participating in live shows while struggling throughout the year. Just like Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X, the game focuses around the Live theme. Gameplay The core gameplay is similar to Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F, F2nd, & X. Rush notes from X'' and double star notes from ''F 2nd return, and for now, no introduction notes have been added. Also like X'', the diva rooms plays as the main menu. Similar to ''Project Mirai, you can change the color of the buttons on both versions. The default coloring for both versions in Red, Blue, Pink, & Green. Yellow, Purple, and Orange are included. Story Mode: A Year of Concerts Hatsune Miku and her friends are back, and immediately busy. Once the clock striked 12:00 for the New Year, their boss gave them a call. They have to participate in multiple live shows throughout the whole year. They all agreed to do so, but every month gives them a new problem. Page Coming Soon Music It's unknown how many songs there will be. In the meantime, 14 songs are confirmed. There is a mix of new and returning songs. *8 are new songs. *6 are returning songs. In addition, all songs are full length. *(^) New to the Project DIVA series. Characters There's only 6 playable characters in this game. All of them can be played in every song in Free Play. This time, all 6 Vocaloids start in their recent updated appearance. Modules Every Vocaloid has their own modules, which can be changed. It's unknown how many modules there will be total. Miku, Len, Rin, and Luka's V4Xs, as well as MEIKO and KAITO's V3s, are the only modules available from the start. All the rest of the modules must be unlocked. Hatsune Miku Kagamine Len Kagamine Rin Megurine Luka MEIKO KAITO Full List & Page Coming Soon Differences Between Versions *The PS4 version has better graphics than the Nintendo Switch version, but both has the same frame rate, 60fps. *The Nintendo Switch version has two controller options while the PS4 version only has one. *You can play the Nintendo Switch version on handheld mode. **Frame rate remains the same, but some graphics downgrade a little. *The buttons are different between versions. **PS4: Circle, Cross, Square, Triangle **Nintendo Switch: A, B, Y, X Cut Content *The DSLR remix - re:edit version of Finder was originally used. It was changed to it's original version. Trivia *''Project DIVA Dreamy Year'' is the first Hatsune Miku game released on Nintendo Switch. **It's also the first Hatsune Miku title on a Nintendo console to not be a Project Mirai title. *Some songs like 1925 has replacement vocals, but it seems that none of them appear, leaving the vocals to the original singer. *This is the first game to have new versions of returning songs appear. **Finder previously used the DSLR Remix - re:edit **I'll Miku-Miku You (For Reals) previously used the original version. **Butterfly on your Right Shoulder previously used Len's version. ***While one can argue about LOL -lots of laugh- when it came to Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X, it is actually a revocal and not a completely different version all together. *Despite KAITO's birthday being on Feburary 17, he was actually released on Feburary 14. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Vocaloid Games